


RWBY: Team HELL

by MissWritesALot55



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Original Character-centric, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:47:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23562559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissWritesALot55/pseuds/MissWritesALot55
Summary: Young orphan Aurora Hemlock is one of the few surviving silver eyed warriors in all of Remnant. She's only fourteen and does not have a complete grasp on her special power or semblance-or anything for that matter, stopping her from achieving her dream of becoming a huntress.Luckily, On a night of chance, she's offered to attend Haven Academy and fulfill her dream. But she gets more than she bargained for when she is giving the responsibility of being leader of a team with the hunter-in-training that saved her life, a vibrant and fouled mouth fanus, and a quiet, timid farmboy from Vale.Will she be able to rise to the occasion and be the huntress she's dreamed of becoming or will she and her team crumble and fall at her feet?RWBY© Belongs to the company Rooster teeth along with some charactersOriginal characters: Team HELL, team lark, etc. Belong to me
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Prologue: Hemlock Trailer

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to my RWBY oc series team Hell! If you like rwby and are bored waiting for the next volume, then maybe you'll like this! This is supposed to take place during the seven months leading up to Volume 4, so spoilers is you haven't watched that far(?) Anywho, thanks for stopping by and I hope you enjoy.

The roof seemed to crack open, debris falling down upon her. The house rattled as those big, glowing red eyes stared back at her. Screams filled the room as bits of the ceiling fell around her.

"AURORA, NO!" Someone screamed, their blurry body lunging towards her as the towering beast screeched loudly into the sky. "PEARL!"

She felt a push and flew to the other side of the room, the blurry falling to the floor as the beast lunged down on them, gobbling them up-  
\-------  
Aurora's eyes shot open as she felt her room shake. The walls cracked and she could hear the sounds of distant screaming.

An earthquake? No, this didn't feel like any old earthquake. This was an invasion.

A Grimm invasion.

She shot up and scurried to the door, throwing it open just as Cassum, her caretaker, fell through.

"Cassum, what-?!"

"Ro, we have to go. Now." He said, standing up.

"Go? Go where?"

"Anywhere but here! Grimm are crawling all over the place! Grab whatever you can fit into a backpack or whatever and meet me downstairs!"

"W-wait, it can't be bad enough for us to leave for good, can it?" She asked, completely oblivious.

Cassum walked to her window and opened the blinds, showing her the turmoil that was going on outside. Several nevermores circled overhead and going down to attack. Beowolves patrolled the streets and ursai attacked innocent people. Aurora watched, almost frozen in fear. Cassum pulled her away from the window. 

"Come on. Grab whatever you can in five minutes and meet me downstairs." He said.

She nodded, immediately grabbing a duffel bag and shoving everything in her room that could fit inside. She couldn't stop thinking about leaving her home-the home she never stepped a foot out of, the home that kept her safe, the home that was being destroyed that very second.

But she couldn't stop to mourn. She only had a minute and she needed to get the hell out of there as fast as possible. She grabbed a backpack and threw in her prototype weapons in along with various other things that she couldn't fit in the duffel bag.  
She sprinted down the stairs and outside where Cassum had been waiting for her, taking one last longing look at her house before being pulled away. They ran among the crowd of people that were desperately trying to get onto the flurry of trains that had yet to be touched by the Grimm.

City officials were working on getting everyone on in an orderly fashion, which obviously didn't last. Cassum and Aurora were in the very back of the crowd, and Cassum was becoming restless by the minute.

Aurora looked around, and through the crowd of people, she saw a man trapped under the rubble of a fallen house. His family was gathered around him, having a really hard time getting the rubble off of him. 

' He needs help...I need to help...'

She turned in the direction of the house and was about to take off running when she felt Cassum's hand pull her back.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"There's a guy trapped under that house. He needs-"

"No. No, you're staying with me."

Aurora was confused. "What do you mean 'no?'"

Cassum sighed. "Ro, I know you want to help, but it's not our place. Niether of us are strong enough to get him out. The huntsmen will be here to help him."

"And what if they don't make it in time?"

Cassum didn't say anything. He couldn't even look at her because even he hated what he was trying to imply. Aurora's mouth fell open in shock. "I can't...you would really-"

"Ro, I'm sorry but it's the truth. We can't just go in guns blazing. Niether of us are even close to the skill level as huntsmen, and your semblance isn't exactly that developed. We're just bookshop owners. There's nothing we can do for him...."

Aurora bit her lip, taking one last look at the man trapped under rubble before throwing her duffle bad at Cassum and going into a full sprint back. "SAVE ME A SEAT ON THE TRAIN! I'LL BE BACK IN A SEC!"

"AURORA!"

Cassum's cries fell on deaf ears as Aurora ran through the crowds of people until her legs stopped her in front of the fallen house.

"I-I'm here to help!" She said.

"Please hurry! They're coming!" His wife cried.

She nodded, her arms out and ready. She shut her eyes tightly as she let her levitation semblance do the work. Cassum was right; Aurora had only unlocked her semblance a month or two ago, and she hadn't really done anything like this before, but her heart was driving her now, and it was telling her to help them. She strained as she lifted the heavy pieces of wall off the screaming man. 

"Hurry! There's a pack of Beowolves heading towards us." One of the children shouted.

'Dang it! C'mon! Just....just a little...more!'

Aurora gritted her teeth, tighten her grip as she desperately tried to save this stranger. She opened one of her eyes and found that he was free. She had lifted an a giant piece of wall off of him!

"HE'S FREE! NOW GO!"

His wife and eldest daughter pulled him up and quickly ran away. Beowolves descended upon her. She flung the giant piece of rubble at the pack and took off running. She had to lead them away from the people, away from Cassum. She sprinted off in the direction of a near by dust shop, Beowolves hot on her trail.

I have to keep going! If I don't, I'll die! I need to get to that dust shop and use it for my prototypes. That'll hold them off until the huntsmen get here, or until I can get to Cassum and get out of here!'

The beasts howled as they picked up speed. Aurora gasped, trying her best to make it in time. She made a hard left and finally came upon the abandoned shop. She jumped through the shatter bay window and behind the counter. She dug through her hoodie pockets and...

DAMNIT!

She had left the prototypes in her duffle bag with Cassum! 

"DAMNIT!" She shouted.

Now she was really screwed. They were coming. They had seen her. They knew where she was. It was only a matter of time before they would make their way to her-before they would kill her.

She couldn't let that happen-she couldn't leave Cassum alone.

Ideas, Ideas, any ideas?!

She searched the room, eyes darting from side to side, trying to put something together. And then it clicked in her head.

Fire and air dust...if she mashed those together, they would create an explosion. They would take out the Grimm-or at least give her an opening to escape.

But, there were hundreds of these dust crystals-it could trigger a massive explosion that could kill her. She would still leaving Cassum wondering what happened to her before being informed that they found her, dead in the remains of an old dust shop-completely blown to bits. She could practically hear his pained sobs in her head.

But, the Beowolves were closing in, so either way she was dead. And there were a lot more people who could benefit from a few less Grimm. So, she came to a compromise;

As soon as the beasts got close to her, she's throw the two crystals as far as possible to lessen the chances of a massive explosion. If she lived, good. She would find a safe space to wait out the invasion until either the huntsmen arrived or her aura kicked back in enough to get her back on her feet and back to Cassum-if they were still there.

She waited as they got closer and closer, and just as they were a few feet away, she threw the two crystals right at the lead wolf's head and it erupted in a large explosion. Aurora cover her face and shut her eyes tightly as the store front window shattered and the building rumbled.

Her eyes squeezed tight and her ears ringing, Aurora's grip on her head tightened, visions of Cassum throughout her life flashed through her head.

' Cassum...help me....I'm scared... I can't do this...I lied, I'm not a big her like I said I was. I'm not, I'M NOT!'

"....Hey! Can you hear me? Hey!"

Aurora looked up, her vision blurred. A tall figure was gazing down at her. "I...who-?"

"I'm a huntsman. I'm here to help you." The male voice said, scooping her up in his arms and dashed out of the building. Aurora gripped onto the stranger's shirt. Her vision finally adjusted and she looked up to see her savior.

He was young, maybe older than she was-so he couldn't have been a real huntsman-with vermilion red eyes and pretty black hair slicked back. He caught her gaze and flashed a toothy smiled.

"Hi!"

Aurora blushed, feeling quite embarrassed that she met this cute boy while in her pjs. "Y-you're not a huntsmen..."

"How'd you guess that?" He asked.

"Well, for one thing-I proper huntsman wouldn't wear a suit and fancy shoes."

The boy stared down at his apparel, his white dress shirt and black dress pants and vest, giving her a shrug. "You can slay monsters in style. Speaking of which, there are some now. So, if you'll excuse me-"

The young man launched Aurora into the air as a giant red glyph appeared above her, sending her higher into the air. "W-what the hell?!"

She watched from below as he drew his red sword and slashed his way through three ursai, opening another portal glyph and appeared right beside her. "Hi again!"

"You-that was amazing!" She beamed.

"Good! Glad you enjoyed! Now, I need to stop us from falling."

Aurora looked down, immediately grabbing onto the boy as they fell through the air and through another crimson glyph, ending up on the roof of a house.

The boy whipped out his scroll, holding out in front of him. "Yo! Harlow! I found another civilian! It's a girl."

"That's good, Lucio. Take her back to the station. See if you can find her family and then meet me at the town square."

"Got it."

Lucio continued to talk to 'Harlow' on his scroll. Aurora looked up from his shoulder, her eyes going wide. A nevermore-a big one coming right for them.

She tried to speak, but her words were lost. She began to hit Lucio's arms and shoulders to garner his attention. 

"Ow, ow! Hey! What're you-?!"

He turned and was taken aback. The giant beast cases and it shot its feathers in their direction Lucio ran, jumping from rooftop to rooftop as they gave chase.

Aurora began to shake, a familiar feeling forming in her body. "Put me down."

"What? No! I have to-!" Lucio leaped to another rooftop and hid behind a chimney. "I have to get you back to your parents."

"I'm fourteen! I can handle myself! Now let me go!" She struggled in his arms, catching sight of the horrid beast. A lump formed in her throat as she escaped Lucio's grasp and ran to the edge of the roof.

The nevermore caught sight of her and was heading straight for her. This feeling...this power. She had this for years. It was that same light that failed to save her parents. The light that couldn't save those people because all she felt was fear.

But now it was time. She couldn't fail now. Lucio's screams were drowned out as the never more that was inches from her screeched. She opened her eyes as the bright silver light over took her, the rest becoming a shinning blur.


	2. An Opportunity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few days after the night of the Grimm invasion, Aurora wakes up in the hospital where she finds an important opportunity waiting for her.

The rest of that night was a blur. Aurora had no idea if she had succeeded in defeating the nevermore and saving that huntsman or the town. She did know that she wasn't dead-which was a good thing. At least, it would be until Cassum got a hold of her.

But it still lingered in her unconscious mind and she was dying to know if she had been successful. Thankfully, she wouldn't have to wait much longer.

Her eyes weakly fluttered up as she felt her whole body rattle-a side effect of using her eyes. She turned her head to the side and in the corner of the unfamiliar room was the outline of a very familiar shape.

Cassum.

He was passed out in the armchair, gripping onto the locket he gave her for her 6th birthday. She smiled, attempting to stand up before she fell to the ground from her still quaking body.

The thud woke Cassum, bringing him to his feet and beside her in meer seconds. "AURORA!"

"C-c-ca-Cassum! Y-y-yo-you're o-okay!" She exclaimed, shaking as she hugged him.

Cassum gripped onto her shirt, burying his face in her shoulder. "You had me so worried. I thought I lost you...."

Aurora frowned, guilt building in her chest. "I-I'm sorry, c-c-Cass. I just wanted to help."

Cassum nodded, pulling away to reveal his red, puffy eyes. "I know, Sweetie. I know. But, next time, can you just...think a little more before you go off playing hero? Please?"

Aurora nodded, hugging Cassum again as he picked her up and laid her back in bed. "I-I used my eyes again. Took out a nevermore. Did you see it?"

"I had a feeling. The train was about to leave when these two huntsmen came with you unconscious in their arms. They said you encased a nevermore in stone. It fell off the roof and shattered into pieces. I think you're getting a better hang of it."

Aurora nodded, a wide grin on her face. "So cool, right?!"

Cassum nodded, his smiling going limp. It was always when it came to her eyes did Cassum get awkward and somewhat upset. What was it about her eyes that made him upset?

The door to the hospital room opened and the two huntsmen from the Grimm invasion stepped in. The older huntsman with salt and pepper hair and piercing blue eyes stepped forward, the younger boy-Lucio- standing behind him.

"You're awake." The older man said.

"And you are a stranger in my room." Aurora replied, looking to Lucio, "You know this guy?"

"Do you know that guy?" Cassum question.

"That's the huntsman who saved me in the dust shop."

"Lucio Kindira, a pleasure to meet you!" He said, shaking Cassum's hand, "this is my partner-"

"Teacher-"

"Teacher, right, sorry-Harlow Clemente."

"We came to see if you were okay. After that little stunt you pulled, you weren't really moving-"

"-and when you did, you were practically convulsing until you got to the hospital."

Aurora bounced her leg nervously. "Y-yeah. I'm fine. It's happened before, and I haven't hand anything like seizures or issues when and after it happens."

Harlow sat himself on the edge of the bed, careful not to get too close. "Thia has happened before."

"Only two other times when I was little. Why do you ask?"

Harlow reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a letter, handing it to her. "This is from the desk of Leo Lionheart-the headmaster of Haven Academy. After we informed him about what happened, he wanted us to give this to you. He wants your answer as so as possible."

"Why? What is it?"

He shrugged. "Not sure. Why don't you open it and find out for yourself?"

Aurora took the letter out of his hands and torn it open with her teeth, making Cassum cringe.

"Use your hands, Ro. Use your hands."

She ignored him, taking out the letter and unfolding it. She could feel her heart race and the anticipation grow in her chest. What could the head master of one of the four-now three, Huntsmen academies want with her? She was just an odd village girl. Nothing more, nothing less.

Her eyes skimmed the page, her heart going a hundred miles an hour as her eyes grew wide. "It says he wants to meet me to talk about the possibility of enrolling at Haven!"

Everyone went bug eyed. Lucio grinned widely, absolutely beaming. "That's amazing, Aurora! You and I will get to go to the same school together!"

"You're enrolling too?"

Harlow answersd for him. "I've been teaching Lucio how to fight since he was a kid. I used to be a teacher at Sanctum before I became a teacher at Haven. He proved to be good enough in the entrance exam to skip a year."

"You can do that?"

"Happened at Beacon before the Fall. And with the lack of people enroll because of said fall, it was actually a blessing."

Aurora smiled, the idea of being able to become a huntress at the young age of fourteen filling her with excitement. "T-this is-I...I don't really know what to say! This is really sudden..."

"Look, just take your time a think about it, okay? Talk it over with your-"

"No."

The sudden response from Cassum left everyone quiet. He was tightly gripping the locket in his hands, seemingly about to cry. 

"What?" Aurora questioned.

Cassum avoided her gaze."I said no. I've already made up my mind. She is not going to that meeting-and she certainly not going to Haven Academy."

Aurora's mouth fell open in shock. Lucio's gaze fell to the floor, the whole room being sent into this awkward silence.

"Cassum, you can't-!"

"Ro, the decision is final. You are not going to Haven. I won't allow it."

Before she could argue with him further, he left the room, leaving Aurora in absolute shock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading Team Hell! If you would like to see more of my trash writing, you can find me on wattpad and Tumblr!
> 
> Wattpad: MissWritesALot55  
> Tumblr: bri-writes-alot517


	3. Change your mind?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harlow attempts to change Cassum's mind while Lucio and Aurora scheme.

After Cassum left, Aurora was in the midst of a meltdown. She got up from the bed and began pacing back and forth, hot tears running down her face. "T-t-that isn't fair! H-h-he had no right! H-he d-di-didn't even ask!"

Lucio looked to Harlow, very lost. Harlow stood, signaling for him to stay in the room as he went after Cassum. 

Lucio watched as she continued to pace, muttering things to herself. He waited until she calmed down a little before he starting talking to her. "Hey, it's gonna be okay. Harlow is going to talk to Cassum and maybe he can-"

"Talking's not going to help. He always does this. Always makes decisions for me because he still sees me as a baby-like I can't do anything! I'm fourteen years old! I can take care of myself!" She exclaimed, gripping the sides of her head.

"He just wants to protect you, Aurora. The job of a huntsman isn't all sunshine and rainbows. You know this. There's always a possibility that you might not make it home, and if you do, it could very well be in pieces. He just wants you to be safe."

Aurora flopped down on the bed, hiding her face in her hands. "I just wanna be normal...I want to be something other than some stupid village girl..."

"You can still be normal, just not a huntress."

"You know, you're really bad at this."

Lucio sighed. "I know. I suck, but I just don't really know what to say in this situation. I've never really had to convince someone not to follow their dreams."

Aurora sat up, pouting. "You don't get, Lucio. My whole life I've never stepped a foot outside of town. Never went to Argus or Vale, or Atlas. I only heard stories and watched the rest of the world go by from a screen. Even when I was allowed to go outside, Cassum had everyone in town watching me like a hawk with each step I took. I was suffocating! I want to get out there! I want to help people! I want to be free! I can't do that if all Cassum ever does is keep me locked up in my room..."

Lucio's heart ached. Here was this girl, alone with only her guardian to look after her, stuck under his watchful eye for most of her life without ever getting to experience life had to offer. His want to make people happy overtook him as he whipped out his scroll and handed it to Aurora. "You have a scroll, right?"

"Uh, yeah why-?"

"Add your number to my contacts. I'll try to convince Headmaster Lionheart to let you into the initiation or entrance exam, or whatever he has planned for you."

Aurora's went wide. "You...You would do that? For me?"

"Don't start getting your hopes up. I'm not sure if Harlow would agree to that. And even if he did, there's still Cassum to worry about. If you don't show, Harlow will have my head, " he smiled at her, "if I do see you there, and if we end up on the same team together, then I'll teach you everything I know so you can stay alive. So you can be the huntress you want to be."

Aurora beamed, happy tears falling from her face as she threw her arms around him. He smiled, putting his weight in and hugging her back.

I'm gonna be a huntress!'  
\----------  
Cassum's mind swirled around in his head as he stared blankly at the vending machine. He was lost in painful memories and couldn't seem to shake the feelings of fear and sadness.

"Hey." A voice called from down the hall.

He looked up, a deep frown forming as Harlow walked toward him, so nonchalantly. "I already told you, she's not going. You can't change my mind."

"You're right. I can't. I actually came to tell you...you're right."

Cassum was taken aback for a second before shaking his head, grounding himself back in reality. "No. You're not getting me that easy..."

"Just hear me out," The older man said, getting two sodas from the vending machine and handed one to Cassum, "I can see why you would be worried about Aurora. She doesn't seem like the strongest of kids. Has a hard time controlling her emotions..."

"If this is your attempt in changing my mind, you're only making me want to punch you in the face."

Harlow nodded. "You care about her a lot...maybe too much."

"The hell is that supposed to mean?"

"You're babying her. You make decisions for her because you don't trust her-"

"I do trust her! And you have no fucking right to criticize me and how I raise Aurora!"

Harlow became quiet, glancing over at Cassum, who was squeezing the can so hard he could crush it. "You have no idea what Aurora and I have been through. She was always like my baby. I knew her parents for years. When they died...it was my job to take care of Aurora. It was my job to make her feel loved and help her grow. And when I found out about her eyes...," Cassum paused, his body shaking, "it made taking care of her a million times harder. I had to keep her inside. I had to keep her safe! I didn't want to lose her like I lost them...I didn't want her to feel that pain again..."

"You mean you didn't want to feel that pain again. Have you even asked her about how she felt? You didn't even take a second to ask her about what she wanted-"

"She would've said yes the minute she walked through the door! She thinks that she knows enough about weaponry and combat to make it through the world and fly by all of her problems!"

"You don't know what she thinks!"

"Oh, and you do?!"

"I never said I did! I'm trying to get it through your thick skull that she may look like a little girl but she's not!"

Cassum pounded his fists against the machine, soda pouring out of the now crushed can. "DAMNIT! JUST LEAVE US ALONE! I ALREADY TOLD YOU 'NO'! WHAT MORE DO YOU WANT?!"

His breaths were shallow and harsh, tears running down his face. Harlow sighed, turning away from him. "I apologize. I never meant to over step my boundaries. Lucio and I will leave. We won't bother you two anymore. But I will tell you this. If you keep this up, she will grow to resent you. She won't be able to grow if you keep her in the dark."

He kept walking, never looking back. Cassum sighed, throwing his head back.

I hate this. I hate this so much.  
\---------------  
Aurora and Cassum had gone into the city to stay with Cassum's parents, who gave him quite an earful for not calling or visiting for three years.

"Thanks for letting us stay here, Ma." Cassum said, flopping down on the couch.

"Well, even though you haven't called your mother in years, you're still my son and I love you." His mother said, eyes drifting to a still angry Aurora, "what's the matter, girl? What're you sulking about?"

Aurora turned her head. "Nothing. Just tired," she stood up and stretched, "I'm gonna take a nap. Wake me when dinner's ready."

She lugged herself up the stairs and to the spare guest room, throwing herself onto the bed and burying her face in the pillows.

Lucio gave her the opportunity to attend the initiation at Haven Academy. All she had to do was show up in five days at Haven, survive whatever was waiting for her, and for four years, she would train to achieve her dream.

But that's all it was. 

A dream.

Cassum would never let her go. And even if she could, what if she didn't make it? What if she was so pathetic that they kicked her out the minute she stepped through the doors? What if this was the biggest mistake she could have ever made?

"What if I can't do this...? What if...what if he's right?"

She shut her eyes, standing up and paced the room. "No, no, no! I may not be as strong or experienced, but that's what school is for!" She stopped, her hand covering her mouth, "that's right...I'd be going to a real school for the first time. I won't be homeschooled anymore...I'll get to be...like a real girl." 

The idea made her squeal and make happy squeaking noises. A real school! Real learning! She wouldn't be stuck at home.

She could lead...a full life.  
\---------  
"Lucio! Your scroll's ringing!"

"Who is it?"

"I don't know! Get your ass down here and answer it yourself!"

"Alright, alright." Lucio mumbled, coming down the stairs and picking up the phone from the coffee table. "Oh, it's Aurora. Hey, what's up?"

"Tell Mr. LionHeart to save me a spot at initation!"

Lucio smirked, letting out a small chuckle. "I knew you'd come around."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading another chapter of Team HELL! Hope you enjoyed. Thank you so much for taking a chance on this fic. Check me out on Tumblr-bri-writes-alot517 and wattpad which is MissWritesALot55! Have a wonderful day and happy reading!


	4. The Safe Haven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucio awaits for Aurora'a arrival

Lucio sat anxiously in the grand hall of the prestigious academy, awaiting the arrival of his new friend and- possibly-his future teammate. She sounded so sure on the phone that she would be there, but considering how Cassum reacted to the mere idea of her entering Haven Academy sent him into cardiac arrest. Maybe he caught her before she left and grounded her for the rest of eternity.

Or maybe she changed her mind last second and didn't tell him because she was too embarrassed or ashamed to tell him.

No. No. She was so excited to be given the opportunity to come. Harlow made sure she had a spot at initiation, Headmaster Lionheart would be expecting her to be there. If she didn't show, then Harlow would kill him.

"She's coming...she's going to show up." He mumbled to himself.

"Who's coming? Your sister? Mom?"

Lucio jumped at the sudden voice. Sitting beside him was a white haired fanus girl with a big, bushy purple stripped tail. She was grinning widely. "Lemme guess? Girlfriend coming to watch her man win a spot at Haven? How cute!"

"Uh, no. A friend of mine who's enrolling is coming. At least-she should be, " Lucio narrowed his eyes, "do I...know you from somewhere?"

She shrugged, still smiling. "I dunno, but know that you mention it, you look familiar too. You go to Sanctum?"

"Yeah, I-" Lucio's eyes widened, turning back to the girl in surprise, "aren't you the girl that tagged the entire left side of the school?"

She threw her head back, howling with laughter. "Y-yeah! That-Pfft! That was the best! Haha!"

"I can't believe you actually did that! All in one night for that matter!"

She chuckled. "Yeah, it's fucking hilarious! You shoulda seen the headmaster's face!"

Lucio shook his head in confusion. "Wait a minute, how are you here? How did you make it in? You're in the same year as me and they should've suspended you." He said, moving closer to her.

"Well, let's just say The Cowardly Little LionHeart offered me a deal to keep my out of juvie for destruction of property and assault of many, many police officers."

Lucio shook his head as the girl started laughing again, walking away from him as the staff prepared for Headmaster Lionheart's speech to the new students. He was surprised that so many people were here, considering what happened at Beacon just three months ago.

The Vytal festival was an absolute disaster, and the Fall of Beacon was just a travesty. An event that Lucio had the misfortune of seeing and doing nothing about it. So many dead students...so many dead people...

He was pretty sure-along with everyone else-that no one would want to send their child to die under the negligent eye of the academy's notoriously cowardly headmaster.

But, here he was, in a room of around four hundred people, ready to spend the next four years training to fight monsters.

Fighting monsters, not people. That's how it should be.

The sound of the microphone's feedback brought him out of his troubling thoughts. The students gathered together staring up at the balcony, Lucio joining them in their watching. He caught Harlow's attention, waving at him with a big smile. Harlow simply nodded back. He stepped up to the Mic, checking it again. "Alright, everyone. Quiet down." He said in his monotone voice.

"Geez, what's up with him?" 

"Is he half asleep or something?"

Lucio chuckled. 'good ol' Harlow. Always gettimg the crowd going one way or another.'

"I would like to present your headmaster this day forward, Head Master Leonard Lionheart."

The crowd clapped as the grisled man stepped away from the podium and out came Haven's headmaster for about 20 years. Leo Lionheart was a known wuss, to say the least. He was the headmaster who was supposedly afraid of his own shadow. A lot of people didn't like him because of his cowardly nature-not to mention he was a faunus in Mistral, a place that didn't exactly favor the faunus all that much. His scaredy cat nature came to light when the feedback from the mic made him jump in fear, almost falling over.

There was a collective groan from the audience as he quickly composed himself. "A-ahem! Ah...Greetings everyone. I would like to take a moment to thank you all for being here, what with the incident at Beacon mere months ago. Not many people are willing to take up the mantle of a huntsmen, so it is with great appreciation that I welcome you to Haven Academy."

The audience clapped, but not everyone seemed so happy to be there. They just wanted to get out of there as soon as possible.

"I won't keep you here long. Instead of waiting, this year we will be holding initiation today rather than tomorrow morning, so I do hope you all cane prepared. Professor Clemente and the others will asscort you to the lockers to store your other items and then they will take you over to a very remote location where you will be tested on your skills and strategy. There, we will be monitoring you from a distance to see what you can really do."

Lucio's chest tightened. He was usually so confident of his skills, but this wasn't like Sanctum. He couldn't just do fancy tricks and crack jokes. He had to prove to them that he belonged at Haven-that he was ready to take on the mantle of a huntsmen. 

He was ready.

"I won't keep you any longer. Professor Clemente and Professor White will escort you to the locker area. You have ten minutes to get your things together. Thank you and good luck."

The crowd clapped, quickly filing out of the hall and across the courtyard, heading off to prepare for the journey ahead.

"Harlow, wait!"

Harlow stopped halfway down the steps at the sound of the cowardly headmaster's voice.

"What is it?" He asked, stepping up a bit.

"The silver eyed girl, is she here? Did you see her?" He asked, somewhat distressed.

The grisled man shook his head. "Not yet. Lucio said she would be here, and he's not one to exaggerate or lie."

Lionheart nodded, still uneasy. "You have a point. I'll take your word for it."

"Don't worry too much. Once we get her settled in, we can teach her how to use her powers. We can gain the upper hand."

That got Lionheart to smile, reassured of their plan.  
\---------------------  
Luico sighed as he sat himself down on a bench, loading up on dust.

She wasn't coming.

He hadn't seen her in the hall, she didn't appear during the speech. 

She wasn't coming and Harlow was going to kick his ass for leading him on to false hope. Although, he wasn't so sure why him and the headmaster were so dead set on getting Aurora to join Haven.

'Are you sure she's coming?' He had asked, pushing for a straight and quick answer.

' She told me herself. Well, she texted me. Why? Is something up?' The young man questioned.

Harlow didn't answer. He just shook his head and walked back upstairs, as of it wasn't important.

Oh boy, he was screwed once Harlow got a hold of him. 

"I shouldn't have gotten so worked up. I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up, now-"

"Lucio?"

His head perked up and his eyes widened. Standing there, in a very awkward stance was his guest of honor.

"Hey! You actually came!" He shot up and enveloped her in a big hug. "Where have you been? I've been looking all over for you!"

Aurora gently pushed him away, sighing. "It's a bit of a long story...do you mind showing me how to open this locker?"

Lucio smiled. "Yeah. And you can tell me that story while you're at it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you to those who are reading team hell! I really do hope that you are enjoying it and have a great day!


	5. Far From Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aurora and Lucio go to initiation as Cassum goes off to find her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Hello everyone. Thank you for stopping by and reading another chapter of Team Hell! As you may or may not have picked up on, Aurora is indeed autistic. I wanted to have positive autism representation in my series but I would like to know what you all think. I would hate to offend someone for poor or horrible representation. That was never my intent, so don't be afraid to tell me and I will fix it as soon as possible.)

'Hey Cass,  
Sorry you had to find out like this, but I'm going to Haven. I am taking that entrance exam, I'm going to initiation, and I'm going to become a huntress. This is probably my stupidest and most selfish decision ever, and I'm sorry. But I can't keep hiding. I can't keep living under servalance, I can't keep wondering what the world outside is like. I'm not a little kid anymore, Cass. I'm 14 and it's time I start finding myself. I'm so sorry Cass. If you don't hate me by the time you finish this letter, maybe you come down to Haven and watch me. I think they can do that, right? Maybe I can ask for you. I'll be sure to text you when I get there so you don't worry as much as you will now. I love you, Cass and I will be forever thankful for everything you've done for me.  
With love,   
Aurora'

That was the letter that Aurora left on her bed for Cassum to find once she left for Haven. For the past five days, she had been planning her escape, modifying her good prototypes, filling out the applications Lucio sent her over her scroll, finding an outfit that could work for whatever she was about to endure. Cassum didn't suspect anything, mainly because he was keeping his distance from what he assumed was a still angry Aurora. That morning, she slipped out the back door and made a run for it.

And then she got lost for 15 minutes until someone was kind enough to lead her in the right direction. Now, she was here, with Lucio, and about 7 minutes away from the initiation.

"He didn't respond to my text after I got here. He probably hates me." She said, nervously looking away from the older boy.

"He doesn't hate you, Ro. He just has to deal with it. He knows your not a little kid, but he can't let that part of you go." Lucio explained.

"Maybe your right..."

"Are you nervous?"

"Terrified."

"So are a hundred other people here. You'll be fine."

"I don't think I can do this."

Lucio placed his hands on her shoulders, bending down to her level. "It'll be okay, Aurora. I'll be right next you the whole step of the way. You don't have to do this alone."

Aurora smiled, wrapping her arms around Lucio for a hug. "Thanks, Lucio. That somewhat helped me."

"Glad to be of some help."

She chuckled, pulling away as she collected the rest of her things when Lucio noticed something on her belt.

"What's this?" He asked, reaching for it, a large grin growing as soon as he got a good look at it. "Aw! It's cute little piggy!"

Aurora, confused, whipped around to see what the hell he was even talking about, her eyes wide with horror.

Attached to her homemade 'utility belt,' was a small and cute plush pig keychain from when she was about 8. "Aw man! I thought I got rid of that before I left!" She exclaimed.

Lucio laughed. "It's fine! I think it's cute!"

"I'm not supposed to be cute, Lucio! I'm supposed to look like a really serious huntress!" She pouted, stomping her feet on the ground.

"I can't help it! It's adorable!"

"Hey, are you two done?" Harlow called, "it's time to go."

Aurora sighed. 'so much for looking like a serious huntress.'

She felt Lucio hand link hers, a sweet smile on his face. "You ready?"

She nodded, determined. "Yes!"

Lucio chuckled, pulling her forward as they made their way to their initiation. But an uneasy feeling still lingered inside of Aurora.

If the staff had found out about her grandmother called-'little issue'-she could be done for. They could kick her out. That's what they told her. That's what they all told her.

'Sorry to burst your bubble, kiddo. But your little issue isn't really suitable for huntin' Grimm.'

'I've already made up my mind. She's not going.'

'Poor Cassum. Having to work so hard for that strange little girl.'

She shook her head, attempting to force the negative feelings out. Just because she was autistic didn't mean she wasn't capable. It didn't mean she wasn't smart. It didn't bring her down like many people thought it did.

She was autistic and she would be proud of it. 

She held her head high as she followed Lucio out the door, not noticing her silent scroll ringing.  
\-----------  
Cassum frantically paced the living room floor back and forth, trying to get a hold of Aurora but to no avail.

"Damnit!" He yelled after once again failing to get in contact with the young runaway.

His mother stepped out from the kitchen and into the living room. "Still couldn't get a hold of her?"

He shook his head, sighing. "No."

"Should we call the cops then?"

"Ma, they're a huntsmen academy with enough money to crush us in a court case. And it's not like they forced her to go, she left willingly."

"Yeah, but Cass, she's fourteen! She's not at the legal age limit, she doesn't have any former training experience-"

"I-"

"Teaching her basic boxing skills is not training experience. She wasn't meant to be a huntress. She knows that. She's just being her ol' weirdo self."

Cassum turned to face her, obviously offended. "The hell is that supposed to mean?"

"You know what I mean. She was clearly not the huntsmen type! She would do better at-uh, I dunno, office work, maybe?"

Cassum crossed his arms, very unamused. 

"Look, all I'm saying is that when they find out about her little 'issue', they'll kick her as out and she'll be back here."

"Will you stop calling it 'her little issue?' It's not an issue! She's autistic! Not diseased!" He sighed, grabbing his coat and walking out the door, "I'm done talking. I'm going to go find her. Don't wait up for me."

He slammed the door shut behind him, running the through the streets as fast as he could.

'Hang in there, Ro. I'm coming!'  
\--------------------------------  
Aurora and Lucio sat at the back of a cargo plane with at least forty other people sitting there with them. A good majority either seemed uninterested or dead serious.

Aurora was absolutely terrified, her leg bouncing up and down so much it might as well have fallen off.

' What are they going to do with us? Where are they taking us? What if something happens to us before we get there? What if this was an utter mistake?'

She felt an hand grab onto hers and hold it tightly, messaging her knuckles. She looked up to see Lucio, the only smiling throughout this entire ride. "Don't worry too much. If anything happens, I'll be right here."

She smiled, comforted by his words. 

An awful feedback noise ripped through the utter silence as Harlow came out, an old school radio mic in his hand. "Alright, listen up everyone. We're only a few minutes away from initation, so here's everything you need to know."

Everyone straightened up in their seats and looked towards the grisled huntsmen.

"Okay, before we get start, I'd like to remind you all that this is not part of any entrance exam. Most if not all of you have already taken that. This is just to test your skills as huntsmen and huntresses. We're gonna be dropping you down in the forest below. Your mission will be to locate and return the relics to the rendezvous point in one piece. During that time, you will find your team partner. The partner you get is the partner you're stuck with for the next four years here. No take-backs or trade offs. Once you two make eye contact, you're done. We'll be surveying the area, so don't try anything funny. Once all of you make it, you'll be put into your teams. You get lost-well, that's on you."

"Is he always this rough?" Aurora whispered to Lucio.

"I like to think of it as an unfunny joke." He replied.

"Any questions?"

"Yeah, how are we getting down?"

That's when Harlow should an emotion other than complete indifference and flashed a horrifyingly wide grin. "That's the fun part!"

He reached over and pulled a very big lever. The seatbelts suddenly detached and the floor beneath them opened up. Lucio looked over to Harlow, smirking.

"You sick son of a-"

Before he could finish that thought, the seats disappeared into the wall and every single student fell out of the plane.

Aurora's heart lept into her throat as one singular thought when through her mind.

This mad man just killed off the entire freshman class at Haven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thank you all for reading Team Hell, feel free to give feedback, and happy reading!


	6. Stuck With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Teams start to form as the students get to the forest ground.

Aurora felt her blood run cold as she fell through the air along with the 20 other students. It was clear to her that the others had experience with falling. Only a few other students were failing around along with her while everyone else was practically dancing on air. Even the students who were dumped out of the other plane only mere seconds after them were already familiar with the trick of falling with intent.

One girl brandishing a large axe, was knocking people out of the way, shooting a million glares as she did. More people were being dropped and she was quickly losing sight of Lucio. She felt like she couldn't breathe- as if falling was sucking every piece of air out of her lungs. She looked up and found more people just blowing past her. Flashes of gunpowder and dust fragments filled her vision. 

She had to do something fast. She looked around her, trying to get an idea of what she should do. The majority of them were using their weapons to propel them forward, but there was no chance in hell that her shitty prototypes were going to have that much power to do that. The only other option was to use her semblance to somehow land safely-or, try to land safely on solid ground.

That was going to be hard.

She sighed, tightly shutting her eyes. She tucked her chin in and crossed her arms over her chest.

'okay, Aurora! You can do this! Just gotta focus! Focus! Focus! Focus!'

She clenched her jaw as she felt her body begin to shake. She was outlined in a light grey hue and she began to slow down. She wanted to shout and jump for joy for actually pulling it off, but a. She was in the air, and b. If she did, she'd break concentration and fall to her death.

She just kept her eyes closed and continued to float to the ground, hoping to find Lucio once she did.  
\-------------  
Evelyn was having the time of her life.

She was flying through the air like a bird.

Well, not exactly like a bird. 

Her gauntlets were what kept her in the air. Every loud blast was sending her higher and higher into the air like she was bouncing in a bounce house. She couldn't help but burst out laughing every time she felt herself be lifted into the air.

She looked up and found herself further and further away from the ground-where she was supposed to be with the others.

"Whoops. Guess I should start heading down, huh?" She said to herself.

She let herself fall to the ground, using her gauntlets only when she was gettimg too close to the tops of the trees and launched herself forward, passing the boy she talked to before Mr. Lionheart's boring speech. He was using his glyphs to either launch or teleport himself through the air.

"Hmph. Show off!" She shouted, flying ahead of him.

'I bet he'd make a good partner. Still, gotta keep my options open!'

She continued to fly into the air and finally fell into the forest, rolling across the forest floor and jumping up onto her feet, taking a bow.

"Thank you! Thank you! You are too kind!" She said, as if she were talking to an audience. She chuckled to herself, causally walking through the forest, taking it all in.

She had never been to this place. She wasn't familiar with this neck of the woods, and from what she could tell, it wasn't marked on the map of Mistral. What was this place?

She shrugged, leaving that question for another day. She continued to walk casual, wondering what kind of partner she would get.

One thing was for sure, she didn't want someone so dull and boring. She wanted some who she could have fun and joke around with. She didn't want someone who always had their nose stuck in a book. She wanted someone to party with!

But everyone on that plane seemed so serious and dismal, like it was just another Monday. So boring. So unamused.

She just wanted someone to-

"L-LOOK OUT!"

"Huh-?"

In a flash, a little brown haired girl dressed in grey and black slammed into Evelyn, throwing her back and launching herself further and straight into a bush.

Evelyn coughed up a leaf, hearing groaning coming from the bush that the little girl fell into. She stood up, regaining some balance and walked over to her. She was in a bit of a daze, leaves and branches stuck in her hair.

She bent down, getting right in her face. "Yo! You good? You look like you took a few hits on your way down."

The girl responded with a groan. 

"Whoo boy. Well, I know you're not all there, but it looks like we're stuck with each other," she stuck out her hand, "The name's Evelyn. Evelyn Pisica. Your new team partner!"

The girl leaned forward, colliding with her shoulder, still completely out of it. Evelyn sighed, throwing her over her shoulder and walking off with her.

"I can tell we're going to be very good friends."  
\----------  
Lucio had lost sight of Aurora on the way down. He was thrown back by a rough girl cutting through the crowd with a large axe, so he made the best out of bad situation and flew forward. He used his glyphs to propel forward and down to the forest floor with a matter of minutes. When he got to the ground, he went off in a full Sprint through the woods to find Aurora.

She was already new to the huntsmen scene and if someone found out she wasn't at the same level as everyone else, she would be absolutely screwed and chewed out for four years by her teammates and he did not want that to happen.

And if it did, he wanted to be there to make sure she was safe. He had to find her, and find her fast.

He dashed through the woods, jumping over bushes and rocks. The trees all looked the same-how annoying.

At least at home, they were marked and clawed up by Bronze and the others.

He shook his head, forgetting the memory and focusing on the task at hand.

Find Aurora Hemlock.

He ran through the woods, trying not to use his glyphs too much.

' You can't always rely on your glyphs to get you ahead of the game, kid. It drains your aura.'

Harlow always knew what to do, which is why it was hard for Lucio not to just take the easy way out and use his semblance to make it forward.

'Come on, Luci! Focus! We have to find Ro before anyone else! And we still got a long way to go before we get out of here anytime soon.' He thought, his mind going elsewhere, 'I wonder what Ro would want for her weapon. Unless, those dinky little things are her weapons...oh no, they can't be! There's no chance in heck that those are her weapons! They're so small! They wouldn't last a day! Man, when I find her, I am making her a new weapon. A better one!'

Lucio smiled at the thought, but he was so involved with his thoughts, he rammed into another student and they both fell back, Lucio into a bush and the other student against a tree. Lucio groaned, propping himself on his shoulder and stood up, dusting himself off.

"Damn, probably shouldn't have wore this suit," he looked up and his crimson eyes went wide once he finally processed what happened, "o-oh crap!"

He ran over to the bruised boy dressed in blue overalls and a blue Shepard's staff in his hands. He crouched down and moved his blonde locks out of his face. "I-I'm so sorry! I really didn't mean to run into you-not that it's a bad thing that I ran into you! Now we can be partners! But I really didn't-"

The boy placed his hand on Lucio's shoulder. "P-please just...just help me up."

"Right. Sorry."

Lucio pulled the boy to his feet, steadying him and dusting him off a bit.

The boy sighed. "Right, so I guess we're partners now, huh?"

Lucio nodded. "Yeah, guess you're stuck with me."

"I....I don't mind. You seem like a nice guy. Better than the others. They were seriously sizing me up from the minute I got on the plane. Even when I was falling through the air.".

Lucio chuckled. "It's cool. After the whole Beacon thing, I can kinda understand, and-" he noticed the change in the boy's attitude. He was scared, a bit uncomfortable, "-I seemed to have touched a nerve-" he sighed, "I'm really screwing this up. Can we start over?"

The boy smiled, nodded his head, "Yeah, sure," he stuck out his hand, "My name's Sunny. Sunny Latorre. I'm...I'm from Vale."

Lucio nodded, his eyes wide with realization. "Ohhhh. You're from...f-from Vale."

"Yeah. And your name is...?"

"R-right. The name's Lucio Kin-" he took a very long pause, "Kindira."

Sunny took a moment to process the name, "Kindira...that...sounds familiar."

'Please don't say it, please, please! Do not say it.'

The blue boy shrugged. "Doesn't matter. It's nice to meet you, Lucio."

The taller boy breathed a sigh of relief, throwing his arm around Sunny's shoulders. "Yeah. Good to meet you too, Sunny. I can tell we're gonna be great friends."  
\---------  
Leticia Tawny was a force to be reckoned with. She was the scariest girl there, with a long scar going down her right eye, her towering and broad stature, and not to mention her giant axe/submachine gun, Robur.

She had ripped through the sky, bashing students out of the way and fell down to earth like a meteor.

She wanted to find the perfect partner. Someone tough, someone with a powerful and semblance such as hers. She wanted to find someone who was up to the challenge of being her partner.

Instead, she got her.

She was a dainty little thing, with fair skin and black hair in ringlet curls. She was wearing a blue and gold Lolita dress and white stockings that were grass stained.

She was just sitting there, right in front of her, startled by her appearance and panting in fear.

This was it.

This was her team partner for the next four years.

And she was not happy.

"There is no chance in hell I am being stuck with you "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to all of those who take the time to read Team Hell! I know most oc stories aren't as popular but I'm still glad you read it! Support your fellow oc writers and I hope you will have a nice day!


	7. Let The Game Begin!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassum comes to Haven in search of Aurora. Meanwhile, Evelyn gets to know her team partner while Letty runs away from hers.

As Harlow watched from his scroll as Lucio and the young Sunny Latorre made amends, he sighed, shaking his head. It was just like Lucio to get in his own head. He couldn't be too hard on him, however. He was genuinely trying to take this whole thing seriously and tried helping that Hemlock girl on the flight. But he still had a ton of growing up to do. Hopefully, Haven would help with that.

Leo Lionheart came by with his own scroll, sitting beside the tall man. "Seems to me that everything is going well with this batch of first years. Lucio especially seems to have improved since the entrance exam."

Harlow nodded, running his fingers through his hair. "Yeah, he's been doing pretty well these past couple of months. Been working really hard."

Leo nodded. "It shows."

"How are the others doing?"

The old headmaster sighed, showing him the live feed from the forest. "Well, it seems that our little silver eyes warrior has accidentally partner with Ms. Pisica Ms. Azure and Ms. Tawny have partnered together, however Ms. Tawny doesn't seem to be all that happy about it and continues to run away. Other than that, things seem to be going smoothly-"

The doors to the hall opened and scared the absolute daylights out of Leo and slightly startling Harlow. They turned to see a young brunette man with glasses walking towards them with determination.

Harlow instantly recognized the figure and stood walking towards him.

"Where is she? She is here, right?" Cassum asked, getting up in Harlow's face.

"How did you get in here?" Harlow asked, "the guards should've stopped you at the entrance."

"Aurora's not the only one who's good at sneaking around. Now, answer the question. Where is she?"

"Harlow, do you know this man?" Leo asked, joining the two men.

"This is the guardian of Aurora Hemlock, Cassum. Cassum, this is Headmaster Leonard Lionheart." Harlow explained.

"You're dodging the question-I want to know where she is!"

"She's fine. She's already at the initiation point and proceeding on fine. We're monitoring her along with the rest of the students there."

Cassum breathed a sigh of relief, his defensive attitude disappear. "Good...that's all I needed to hear."

"Wait, are you trying to tell me you came all this way, snuck pass security, and trespassed onto school grounds just to check is she was okay?" 

Cassum shrugged awkwardly. "What can I say? I'm sort of a helicopter parent. And she didn't exactly tell me she was coming here either, so I think I have some kind of right."

Harlow sighed. "I figured as much. Lucio told me you changed your mind."

"And you didn't believe him."

"Of course I didn't. From the way you freaked out when we were at the hospital told you were the stubborn time."

Cassum turned red in embarrassment, crossing his arms. "So you think you've got me all figured out, huh?"

"Mostly. Anyways, since you're here, you wanna watch the live feed with us? I would hate to have you come all the way out here for nothing-even though that was your original plan." 

"Are you sure? I thought you would have to throw my ass out by now."

Harlow shrugged, smirking. "Doesn't makes sense to be making you walk all the way back home without giving you a show."

Cassum thought about it for a moment. At least this way, he could make sure that Aurora was safe throughout the initiation. "Sure, why not?"

Harlow walked him over to the bench, sitting down beside him. He pulled out his scroll and switched to the live feed of the forest, "we set some cameras and flew drones around the forest so we can ensure the safety of our students. We can switch the video feed from camera to camera."

"Okay..." Cassum said, glancing up at the lion faunus, "Mr. Lionheart, sorry for intruding and all of that, but I have to ask you something."

"Of course, Cassum. Anything."

He brought his head up, gripping his knees. "Harlow told you about Aurora's eyes, didn't he? He told you about...what she can do?"

The two men exchanged a glance. "Y-yes. Yes he did."

"That's why you wanted her here? To exploit her for her powers?" He asked, defensively.

"Mr. Hemlock, I can assure that is not our intent. We simply believe that we can help Aurora learn to control her powers so it does not cause her harm."

"Sorry sir, but I don't buy it one bit."

"You can trust him, Cassum. Believe it or not, there have been a lot of silver eyed warriors who have come and gone out of these halls and lived relatively normal lives. That is, until they all disappeared."

An unsettling feeling swirled in Cassum's stomach. He knew of the sudden disappearances of those who had silver eyes. He always feared that one dat, when his back was turned, whoever was kidnapping them would take Aurora too.

He shook his head. "I'm sorry, but I can't really trust you right now. Not until I know she's going to be safe."

Leo nodded in understanding. He could understand where Cassum was coming from, especially considering everything that has happen in the past four months.

"Hey, I found the footage with Aurora and-oh...oh man..."

"What? What is it?"

Cassum pulled the scroll towards him, his eyes going wide as he saw a cat faunus girl carrying an unconscious Aurora over his shoulder.

"W-what happened to her?!"

"Guess she didn't have a smooth landing from the plane down."

Cassum turned to the older huntsmen, his mouth open. "YOU DROPPED HER OUT OF A PLANE?!"

"Relax, she's alive! And Evelyn' a strong kid. She'll take care of her."

Cassum sighed, leaning back against the wall.

'This girl is going to kill me...'  
\----------  
"...and then that dumbass cop tried to cop a feel, if you catch my drift and one thing led to another, and I punched him in the mouth!"

Aurora finally started coming to and she could tell she wasn't with Lucio. When she opened her eyes, the first thing she saw was a magenta and purple stripped tail.

"A...tail?" She mumbled.

"Hey! You're awake-!"

"Gah!" Aurora jumped and fell out of the stranger's arms, scooting away from her.

"Hey! Hey! Where are you going?! I'm not gonna hurt you!" She exclaimed.

Aurora grabbed the earth beneath her, getting a good look at the person. She was a very tall and voluptuous girl with long platinum blond hair with her bangs and the tips of her hair dyed a light magenta color. She wore a tight magenta leather jacket, blue jeans, black fingerless gloves, and knee high magenta boots.

She was quite beautiful and also quite confused. Her hands were out and she was carefully making her way over to Aurora as if she was trying to calm down a scared dog. "Easy now. I'm not trying to hurt you. I just want to talk..."

"W-what happened? How did we get here?" She asked, still in a panicked state.

"You knocked into me and hit the ground pretty hard after you fell out of the plane. You were in and out for a while. This is the first time I've seen you awake."

Aurora blushed, twirling her ponytail in embarrassment. "S-sorry. I guess I lost control of my semblance half way down." 

The faunus girl waved her off. "It's fine. Here, get up."

She grabbed her hand and pulled her to her feet. "I guess I should introduce myself again. Name's Evelyn Pisica. Your partner."

Aurora dusted herself off, swaying awkwardly. "I'm Aurora. Aurora Hemlock. I guess I'm your team partner."

Evelyn chuckled. "Relax! Loosen up! If we're gonna be stuck with each other, you gotta relax!"

"Sorry-"

"And quit apologizing! There's nothing wrong with being a bit jittery."

The whole time she spoke she smiled, so Aurora could only guess that she wasn't trying to scold her. That managed to make her smile. 

"There's that smile! Alrighty! Let's getting going and get to know each other."

"O-okay."

"So, where are you from?"

"Born and raised in Mistral. Around Argus. And you?"

"Vacuo. You know, the old dusty kingdom."

"I've never been to Vacuo. What's it like?"

"The only way I can describe as is hot as hell."

Aurora giggled. "Really?"

"Yeah. Haven't been there in years because it was just so damn hot!"

"I may soumd dumb for saying this, but I actually really want to go to Vacuo someday."

"Really?"

She nodded. "Yup! I wanna go to Atlas, and Vacuo, and Vale! Of course, there's still the rest of Haven to explore!"

Evelyn became confused. "Wait, what do you mean?"

"I, uh, haven't really left home all that much. I haven't really seen the outside all that much."

"What, have you been living under a rock for most of your life?"

"You...could say that."

Aurora looked down at her wrists, a smile forming on her lips. "Um, sorry, but can I...see your gauntlets?"

"Yeah, sure!"

Evelyn held out her arms, revealing her two magenta gauntlets. Aurora squealed excitedly as she grabbed her arm.

"Dual ranged shotgun gauntlets with-" she gasped once she got a closer look, "with retractable claws! This is so cool!"

Evelyn flashed a toothy grin. "Yup! These two are my prize possessions-Magenta Euphoria!"

Aurora looked up, "you named them?"

She nodded. "Yeah. Everybody names their weapons!"

Aurora looked down at her two dinky little guns, frowning. "My prototypes aren't really that good enough to have a cool name like that."

"Then what do you call them?"

"John and Jane Doe."

Evelyn stared for a moment before bursting out in laughter. "What?! You actually gave them names-like actual people names?! That's fucking hilarious."

Aurora smiled, joining in on her laughter.

This...this feels good. Really good.

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!"

The two stopped, running in the direction of the screaming. They were about to spring into action, assuming that the screaming was from a girl getting attacked by some sort of Grimm. But instead, beyond the bushes, they found a very tall girl, stomping off from a dainty looking girl.

"Come on! You heard what Professor Clemente said! Once we make eye contact, we're partners!" The dainty girl argued.

"There's not chance in hell I am being partners with someone like you! I'm going to find a real partner!" The taller girl bellowed, turning her attention to the pair, who had been staring from afar the entire time, "The hell are you two staring at?! This ain't a show!"

"Hey, relax! We thought you were in trouble and we came to help!"

"Well, we don't need help, so leave!" She retorted with a scowl.

"You shouldn't yell so loud! You could attract Grimm." Aurora said.

"Shut up! And what the hell are you even doing here? This ain't daycare! Little kids like you shouldn't even be here!"

Aurora shrunk, embarrassed.

"Please, you probably think everyone here looks like a kid, so why don't you-"

A deep growl interrupted their argument. Two ursa minors jumped out of the bushes, sending the group flying back.

Evelyn landed on her feet, activating Magenta Euphoria and cocking it, ready to fire.

The burly girl unfolding her axe and held it tightly as the dainty girl pulled out a crossbow, aiming it towards the two large monsters.

"Looks like we're gonna have save our little squabble for later." Evelyn said, her retractable claws popping out.

To seem useful, Aurora pulled out her two dinky little weapons, inserting two fire dust crystals in to add some extra fire power.

"Alright, Hem," Evelyn said, smiling, "let's see what you've got!"

"R-right!"

Aurora gripped her little guns, shaking in her boots as she dug her feet into the ground.

'Looks like I'm gonna have to take it til I make it! So let's go!'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading another installment of Team Hell! Hope you are all having a wonderful day and I will see you later!


	8. Team Hell Comes Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the last leg of the initiation and the group runs into some trouble.

Sunny and Lucio continued to walk through the forest, seemingly going around in circles as they walked. Lucio didn't say much since he learned that Sunny wasn't that big on talking. He noticed a few other things about Sunny, too.

He never put away his weapon in the holster on his back. He always kept it at the ready. He couldn't seem to relax, he was always so tense. He could never just take a breath.

He decided to make conversation again to ease his partner. "So Sun, what's your weapon's name?"

"Herder. Yours?"

"Blood sea."

"Oh? Can I ask why?"

Lucio scratched the back of his neck. "Ah, my, uh, parents named it. It's a tradition in my family that the parents name the weapon of the child after they make a huge accomplishment."

"And what would that be?"

Lucio felt his heart race in embarrassment, his face warming. "I, uh...unlocked my semblance for the first time."

Sunny smiled. "Aw. How sweet."

_Not really._ "What about you? How'd your ol' Herder get his name?"

Sunny's grip tightened. "Ah, it's because I tended sheep back in Vale. My family owns a farm and I made this after a bandit attack-"

Lucio's heart lept into his throat. _'No way...they couldn't have. Vale is too far. They wouldn't.....They probably did.'_

"I'm...so sorry."

"It's okay. No one was hurt, thanks to my older siblings. And my granny."

"Oh, are they huntsmen?"

Sunny shook his head. "No. They're just really angry."

The boys shared a laugh. "Sounds a lot like my brother, Bronze."

"Oh, yeah? I oughta-"

Sunny's thought was cut short by the sound of a shrill scream. "LOOK OUT!"

The boys looked up, their eyes wide as a swan faunus girl and a girl with a long braid crashed into them, throwing them back into the trees.

"Ow! Damnit, Rain! I told you to go slow!" The girl with the braid shouted.

"Well excuse me for not being able to carry people on my back while I'm trying to fly!" The faunus girl shouted back.

Lucio stood, pulling the blonde boy to his feet as they walked over to the two bickering girls. "Are you two okay?" He asked.

The girl with a braid sat up, a bit embarrassed. "Ugh, yeah. We're just a little new at this."

"Speak for yourself!" The girl named Rain exclaimed.

"We were looking for the relics. Have you seen them?"

Sunny shook his head. "Nope. We're just as lost as you are."

"Damnit!" She exclaimed.

"We'll find it! Maybe we can team up and look together." Lucio suggested.

"Are you sure? We did just crash into you..." Rain said.

Lucio shook his head. "It's fine, really. I don't mind."

"Well okay then! The name's Cerise. Cerise Kyanite. And this is my cousin, Rain."

"Lucio Kindira. And this is my partner, Sunny Latorre."

"Nice to meet you." The younger boy said.

Cerise nodded. "Nice to meet 'cha! Man, it'll be nice to have some help looking for the relics you know? Been searching for hours and I haven't seen many people here."

"They must've found them before us. We should get moving before-"

"AURORA, LOOK OUT!"

"EVELYN!"

The loud bangs of gunfire and screaming pierced through the sky. Lucio looked towards the others who were just as confused as he was and took off running.

"Wait, Lucio!" Sunny yelled.

Lucio didn't here him. He just kept running.

He made a promise to himself and somewhat to Cassum that he would protect Aurora no matter what. He refused to let her get hurt.

He owed Cassum that much after being lied to.

He ran straight into a hoard of Ursa minors. He found Aurora unconscious against a tree with the cat faunus girl standing defensively in front of her. She loaded her shotgun gauntlets and fired a round that exploded a brilliant shade of blue, launching the large monster into the air as the girl with the large axe came flying through the air and decapitated it.

The head crashed into another, giving Lucio the chance to attack. He rushed it head on, slashing at it with Blood Sea, using a gravity glyph to lift it into the air and made a clean slice down the middle.

"Damn, there's too many of them!" The burly girl growled, chopping at another Ursa that began to claw at her, "they just keep coming!"

"Don't worry! I've got your back!" Lucio exclaimed.

"Lucio!" Sunny yelled, running towards him with Rain and Cerise following behind him. They came to a hault when they saw the mass amount of Grimm accumulating behind them from the woods.

"Woah..." Rain breathed.

"Yeah, we need some help." Evelyn said.

"Yeah, seems like it." Cerise said, stepping forward.

"We don't have time to talk! You!" Letty yelled, pointing at Rain, "take to the sky and look for the relics so we can get out of this mess! And you! Little boy blue! That's a sniper, right?"

Sunny nodded.

"You get the air using that guy's glyphs and take them out." She gripped her axe tightly in her hands, "those who can actually fight will take care of the rest."

The others nodded and went off. Lucio summoned a gravity glyph and launched Sunny up into the air as Herder transformed into said sniper rifle. Sunny aimed and shot three ursai right between the eyes. Lucio ran forward and began slashing at on coming Grimm trying squeeze their way through the tree.

Evelyn turned and began to shake Aurora awake. "Ro. Ro, wake up! We gotta go!"

"Wha....what?" Aurora mumbled, her eyes fluttering open.

"Come on. We're surrounded, we have to-"

A loud growl could be heard as trees began to fall to the ground. Aurora shook at the sounds of loud roaring. Her eyes widened as she saw an ursa major tearing through the tree line. She shoved Evelyn out of the way, digging into her pocket and pulling out to fire dust crystals. She chucked them into the air and they exploded against one of the larger trees as it fell into the monster's path.

"Holy shit!" Evelyn exclaimed, laughing.

"I don't have many of those left, and my weapons-"

"Broke, yeah. I know. We were there when they exploded in your hands."

Aurora turned red in embarrassment, shaking her head. "T-that doesn't matter. We have to get out of here!"

"What do you think we've been trying to do while you were sleeping?" Letty said with a scowl.

Aurora shrunk, feeling guilty for being so weak. Rain circled back around, flying over head. "The relics are over there! To the northeast! But there are Grimm coming in from all directions!"

"Then I guess we'll just have to fight our way through-"

"WE'RE fighting our way through. Not you." Letty corrected.

She walked over to the tree line and began to cut away as the others ran through.

Aurora was about to follow them, but she stopped. She brought her thumb up to her mouth, lightly chewing on her skin.

_'She's right. I don't belong here. This was a mistake. This was all just one huge mistake! They were right, Cassum was right, I shouldn't-!'_

"RO! WE HAVE TO GET GOING!" Evelyn called.

She shook her head, biting deeper into her thumb. ' _No, No, No! You're all just gonna die with me here! You have to go! You have to go, you have to-'_

"HEY!" Evelyn shouted, grabbing Aurora's wrist.

_'No, no. Don't touch me now. Please-!'_

"If you think I'm leave you by yourself you've got another thing coming. We're finding those relics. Together."

Aurora stared back at her, her big silver eyes staring into Evelyn's wide set amber ones. The sincerity was there, although she couldn't really understand why. Evelyn pulled her forward and they ran.

More and more ursai came after them. Letty was having a horrible time trying to break through all of the trees.

"DAMNIT! There's too many fucking trees in the way!" She shouted.

"I don't have enough aura to make more glyphs!" Lucio said, panting from exhaustion.

"We have to keep going! There's too many ursas here to take on our own!" Rain exclaimed, pointing forward,"the relics are up ahead! In that clearing!"

Letty just made a run for it. She jumped past everyone amd sprint towards the clearing, but was stopped dead in her tracks.

The small gazebo that held the remaining relics were right across a large ravine, only connected by a rickety, old bridge.

"Oh, you have got to be shitting me!" She shouted.

"So what do we do? If we try to get over there, the bridge'll collapse-plus, Rain can't carry all of us over!" Sunny exclaimed.

"If we stay here, we're screwed." Cerise muttered.

"M-maybe I can help!" Aurora said.

"And how can you help? You've been as helpful as a bag of rocks."

"My semblance is levitation. I can use it to lift the bridge a little and make it sturdy enough so that we can all make it across! Rain could fly over and grab the relics and we'll be home free!"

"Really? You think you can do that, Ro?" Lucio asked.

"I can try." She replied.

"Trying isn't going to help us. Either you can or you can't. And if you can't, we're screwed and your little idea just went to waste." Letty said with a snarl.

Aurora glared back at her, straighten up to seem confident. "Well, I'm the only one coming up with a plan here. It's all or nothing at this point."

Aurora walked to the edge of the bridge, placing her hands on the ropes that were holding it up.

"You think you can do this?" Lucio asked.

"I think so...I just have to focus and move very slowly."

Lucio nodded and stood back. Aurora took a deep breath in and closed her eyes.

_'Focus, Aurora. Focus so you can get your friends across and so you can get Letty out of your life....focus...focus...'_

Aurora began to carefully walk across the bridge. The wood creaked under her feet as she walked across. Her semblance began to take effect and the bridge began to rise. Lucio signaled for the others to carefully follow behind her.

The others obliged and followed them. Aurora continued to walk carefully across the bridge, gripping the rope that was tethering the bridge up tightly.

"Move faster, damnit!" Letty shouted.

"Shush! She's trying to focus!" Evelyn said in a low voice.

"We're about to be Grimm chow! We don't have time!" Letty hissed.

"We're almost there. Just hold on."

Aurora continued forward, shaking as the sounds of the approaching grimm entered her ears. She was halfway across the bridge, almost on solid ground when they heard the horrible screech of a Nevermore out in the distance.

She became rigid. She didn't move-she couldn't move. She was frozen in fear.

A nevermore was heading straight for them, and she could not move.

"Ro?" Lucio called.

Nothing. She just stayed there, shaking in her boots.

"Ro, come on. We really gotta go!" Evelyn said.

"I-I can't...I-"

The nevermore shrieked as it flapped its wing, sending a barrage of its feathers towards them. Lucio grabbed Aurora and carried her across the bridge as it began to collapse. The group ran and ran until they were on solid ground, watching as the bridge completely collapsed and fall into the ravine.

Lucio placed Aurora back on her feet, drawing Blood Sea. "Go get the relics! We'll take care of things here!"

She nodded, sprinting to the gazebo with Letty following behind her. The place was trashed. There were only three decorated lamps still standing while the rest were thrown onto the ground, most likely by other students.

"I don't get it. I thought these were the relics. What the hell are we supposed to do with these if they're not the relics?" Letty asked.

Aurora was just as confused as she was. Why would they just ditch the relics? Unless....

Aurora walked over to one of the remaining lamps, taking it in her hands and pulling the top off. A small card flew out of the lamp and onto the ground. She picked it up, turning it over to reveal the Fool card from a tarot deck.

"It's inside!" She said, "They're tarot cards!"

Letty gave her a look and pulled the top off, pulling out the Tower card and shoving it into her pocket.

"We got the cards! Let's get to the rendezvous point and get out of here!"

The others followed behind them as the descended further and further into the woods, finding the rendezvous point with the last remaining airship at the port.

"Start the ship! START THE SHIP!" Aurelia shouted.

The airship started up and they all piled in. The nevermore was hot on their trail, approaching quickly. Aurora, in a last stitch effort to make herself feel useful, loaded the remaining prototype with fire dust and as they went into the air, opened the door to the airship and threw it right at the nevermore's wing, exploding on impact.

She quickly shut the doors and fell back, breathing heavily.

"At least my dinky weapons work for something..."   
\---------------  
Cassum had been holding his breath for so long he forgot how to breathe properly.

Everything he just saw nearly gave him a heart attack-possibly even a stroke.

He just didn't know what to say.

"Looks like they made it. We should get the students together and hold the ceremony once they get back." Harlow said, sliding the scroll into his pocket.

"Of course," Lionheart said, making his way to the airship port.

Harlow looked over at Cassum, who was extremely quiet.

"Are you gonna stay for the ceremony? I'm sure she'd love to see you here."

Cassum shook his head, standing up. "I doubt it...after what I said and the way I acted, she wants nothing to do with me."

"You don't know that."

Cassum waved him off, pulling something out of his pocket and handing it to him. "Here. Could you give this to Aurora? And tell her...tell her I'm sorry for what I said....and I'm proud of her."

He placed the silver object in his hands, revealing it to be a silver locket with bite marks in it.

"Why don't you tell her yourself?" Harlow said, trying to hand it back to him.

He shook his head, turning around and walking away. "I'll send her things tomorrow, along with the rest of her information."

He stopped at the door, looking back at the huntsman with a sorrowful smile, "Take good care of her for me, will ya?"

Harlow nodded.

"Thanks..." Cassum walked off into the courtyard and disappeared.

Harlow sighed, shaking his head as he went to go join Headmaster Lionheart to greet the others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for waiting for the next installment of Team Hell! I hope you all enjoyed, have a great day!


	9. The Role Of A Leader Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Teams are formed, Team HELL get to know each other, and realize something odd.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shitbucket I've gone for a long time! I am so sorry for making you all wait this long! Here it is! Chapter 8 of Team HELL!

The minute the airship touched the ground, Sunny fell out of the airship and threw up onto the floor. The trip had been a lot for him and he wasn't exactly used to flying. Lucio stood next to his, gently rubbing his back as he continued to empty the contents of his stomach onto the floor. Aurora hopped off the airship, hugging herself with her head down.

_'That whole this was a bust,'_ she thought to herself, _'I completely screwed this up for everyone. I could barely fight because I kept getting knocked out! I'm such an idiot...I don't belong here...'_

"Hey, Hem!" Evelyn called, catching up to her and placing a hand on her shoulder, "You okay? You've been really quiet the whole way here..."

"Y-yeah. I'm fine, Evelyn. Just kinda...shaken, I guess."

"Didn't expect to see that many grimm all at once?" The fanus questioned, oblivious to Aurora's obvious distress.

"Ah, yeah. That must be it."

"Don't worry. You'll get used to it! That's what Haven is for!"

She laughed awkwardly. "Yeah, yeah. Right..."

"Hey! You made it back. Finally," Harlow said, walking over to the two teams, "You guys are the last ones here."

"We ran into a little trouble, that's all." Lucio explained as he and Sunny joined the others.

"I know. I saw you guys on the monitors. You did pretty well, but you still need some practice. And other tactics besides running away."

"Sorry..." Lucio said, a bit embarrassed.

"Just get inside so we can put your teams together. We're already running really behind schedule."

They nodded and quickly made their way to the auditorium to join the ceremony. Aurora was about to join them, but Harlow stopped her with his hand, holding out her silver locket.

She was shocked. "How did you-?"

"He came over today. Broke into campus so he could find ya. He stayed and watched you out there....he said he was proud of you. And he thought you should have this."

She took the locket out of his hand and placed it around her neck. "Thanks...did he really say that?"

"Yeah. He said that he was proud of you and that he wanted you to keep going. Follow your dreams and all that crap."

She smiled. "Thanks...I...I really needed to hear that after the day I've had."

"You did good. Better than any of us expected. You have a really bright future here..."

She scoffed. _'Yeah right. I did awful!'_

"Come on. We should get going." Harlow said.

"Right. We should do that." She said, walking next to him as the made their way to the auditorium.  
\--------------  
"Letticia Tawny...Aurelia Azure....Cerise Kyanite.....and Rain Falada. You recovered the Tower card from the major arcana deck," Explained Professor LionHeart as their portraits appeared on the giant poetscreen, "Together, you will be known as Team LARK. And you leader shall be...Letticia Tawny!"

The crowd clapped, but the team didn't seem too happy to be together. Or maybe they just didn't like the fact the brute that was Letticia Tawny was named the team's leader.

Letty sure wasn't happy and made no attempt to hide it. She eyed her new team suspiciously and rolled her eyes, not trying to hide how annoyed and unimpressed by the cards she was delt.

They made their way off the stage, leaving only Aurora, Evelyn, Lucio, and Sunny. Aurora was hidden behind Evelyn, nervously biting down on the locket.

"We're up next. You guys ready?" Lucio asked, smiling.

"Not really..." Aurora whispered.

"I think I might throw up again..." Sunny said, gripping Herder tightly.

"We're only going to be up there for a few seconds! Now cheer up! We're next!"

"And now, our final team-"

_'Here we go.'_

"Aurora Hemlock, Evelyn Pisica, Lucio Kindira, and Sunny Latorre."

The four teens filed onto the stage, awkwardly standing and fidgeting as their portraits appeared on the large screen.

"You recovered the Fool card from the major arcana. Together you will be known as Team HELL-"

Whispers filled the auditorium, making the two most anxious people of the group quite uncomfortable.

"Hey, quiet!" Harlow said as a group of teachers shushed the crowd.

"Thank you, Professor Clemente. As I was saying. You all shall be known as Team HELL and your leader is-"

Three of the team's portraits disappeared and one enlarged for all of the world-or, at least the class-to see. Aurora's heart nearly stopped once she saw her face on that screen.

"Aurora Hemlock!"

The crowd clapped. Evelyn turned to Aurora and hugged her tightly. Sunny gave her a congratulatory pat on the shoulder, his hand trembling a bit.

Lucio nervously smiled at her, and he could tell that Aurora was in fact absolutely terrified.

_'What have I gotten myself into?!'_

_'I can't believe it. She's actually team leader! I don't believe it...she looks so scared. Come on, Lucio. Do something!'_

"Aurora, I-"

"Now then; you are all dismissed. Please leave in an orderly fashion and-"

No one waited for Professor Lionheart to finish and they all immediately headed for the doors.

Aurora just stood there, absolutely dumbfounded.

This was supposed to be the greatest day of her life but instead, it felt like the whole world was coming down on her.

_I'm not ready...'_  
\-----------  
"Ah~ Finally! We get our own room!" Evelyn said, flopping down onto the bottom bunk with all of her things.

"Yeah, this place is really nice! We even have two bathrooms!" Lucio exclaimed.

"Two bathrooms? That's your idea of luxury?" Evelyn questioned.

"Where I'm from, yes. Most of us had to go and find some kind of gas station just to use the bathroom."

Evelyn eyed him suspicious, not believing his story. "Suuuure you did."

Aurora walked into the room, two boxes in her hands and a duffle bag hanging off her arm. "A-a little help here?"

"Here, let me get that." Lucio said, taking the boxes from her hands.

"There's our new leader!" Evelyn exclaimed, catching her teammate's nervous smile, "where've ya been?"

"Oh, uh, I needed to pick up my stuff at the front desk. They were holding my things."

"You didn't take your stuff with you?"

She shook her head, setting the bag down beside the bunk bed. "Well, I didn't really think I was actually going to stay for all that long. I only brought an overnight bag."

"Well, now that we're all here, why don't we start off by getting to know each other better!" Evelyn said, pulling two party sized chip bags out of her duffle bag. "I brought snacks!"

"Are you sure about this? I can be pretty boring..." Sunny stated, nervously scratching the back of his neck.

"That's the point!"

"The point is to be boring?"

"No! You saw how Team LARK was up there when they got up there! Letty hated them-and she hardly even knows them! I don't want us to turn out like them!"

_'She makes a good point,'_ Aurora thought, _'eventually, they're going to find out my secret. I need to know if they're actually going to be okay with me being autistic. I need to know that they won't see me as a burden.'_

"Okay! I'm down for doing it! That is-if everybody else is up for it." She replied.

Sunny shrugged. "Sure, why not?"

Evelyn's face lit up. "Yes!"

Everyone gathered around, sitting on the floor in a circle. Evelyn already began to stuff her face full of potato chips.

"So, what should we talk about?" Lucio asked, tapping the floor with his fingers.

"Let's start off with where we're all from. Unless, you guys are all from Mistral?" Aurora said.

"Actually, I'm from Vale." Sunny said, grabbing a handful of cheese puffs.

"Oh, you are?"

He nodded. "Mmm-hmm. I used to be a farmer but...after what happened at Beacon, my parents thought it would be safer if we came here. Get away from all the Grimm, y'know? What about you guys? Lucio-you said you were from some kind of tribe or something?"

"Does that mean you're from Vacuo or something?" Aurora questioned.

"Oh, n-no. I, uh-my tribe is actually from Mistral. They live out in the sticks and they tend to move around a lot." He replied, fidgeting a little.

He seemed...really uncomfortable about talking about his family-or his tribe for that matter. But Aurora decided to leave it alone. It wasn't her business. She turned to Evelyn. "What about you? Where are you from?"

Evelyn grinned widely. "Glad you asked, my small friend! I, Evelyn Pisica, happen to come from the great kingdom of Vacuo!"

They all fell silent. Vacuo isn't a place that many people thought of as 'great'. It was a place known for landslides, duststorms-death. But from the way Evelyn was beaming, she must've had very fond memories of the place.

"T-that's nice." Aurora said, pressing her fingertips together.

"Y-yeah. Real great." Lucio added.

"Come on guys! Vacuo's full of adventure! The thrill of running away from Ravengers! The excitement from clawing your way out of a sinkhole-"

"So glad you're finding the joy in things like that." Sunny murmured.

As Evelyn continued on and on about her perilous adventures in the kingdom of Vacuo, Sunny noticed something. It had fallen out of her pocket and had gone completely unnoticed by anyone. He reached over and slid it across the floor. He flipped it over to find that it was an I.D. card. Why would she need one of these? She could have easily uploaded one to her scroll, so what was the point of having this?

"Hey, whatcha got there?" Lucio asked, taking the card from his hand before he could reply.

He squinted to read it, "Evelyn...you're 16?"

Evelyn stopped, everyone turning to look at Lucio.

"How did you-?"

"This is your I.D. card, isn't it?"

She blushed. "T-that's my I.D. card when they held me in jail."

"You went to jail?!" Aurora exclaimed.

"Just for a night. I tagged the side of my school and got into it with a couple of cops. I woulda gone to juvie if it wasn't for Mr. Lionheart. And to think, all he wanted me to do was attend Haven."

"That's...weird." Sunny said.

"Yeah, that does kinda shady."

"Yeah, I know. But it saved me and the folks the trouble, so can you guys keep this on the down low? I don't really want anyone finding out about this. It took a lot from the old guy to keep this a secret-"

"Of course we would! Actually...now that we're telling each other stuff...I'm not 17 either. I'm the same age as Evelyn." Lucio said.

"Really?!"

"Yeah. Harlow knew Mr. Lionheart and he saw me as a good fighter. Apparently, I was good enough to get accepted into Haven...."

"I'm not 17 either," Sunny blurted out, "I'm 15."

"You too!?"

He nodded. "Yeah. Mr. Lionheart heard my story about how I got here and he was kind enough to supply my family with some food and a place to live until we got back on our feet."

"Wow, I can't believe he did that...he's...unbelievably nice." Evelyn said.

They all turned to Aurora, expectant smiles on their faces. Aurora shrunk. _'oh man, they're all waiting. Should I really tell them? We've only known each other a day. But...they've already told me their ages...so I guess it's fine. Plus, Lucio already knows! So it's fine!'_

"I'm....I'm 14."

Evelyn and Sunny's eyes went wide. "FOURTEEN?!"

"SHUSH, SHUSH! Not so loud!" She said, sighing, "yeah, I'm 14. I know, it's young, but...Lucio and Harlow told Mr. Lionheart how I accidentally stopped a Nevermore back at my hometown and...he said I could come here."

"That's...That's odd. All of this is really odd. He's always been such a stickler with rules because he was afraid of the repercussions but this...it isn't like him at all." Lucio said.

"You have a point..." Sunny added.

"Maybe he just saw how awesome we are and decided to let us on board!" Evelyn exclaimed.

"Or, maybe they were so desperate to get new huntsmen, they let a bunch of kids on board." Sunny muttered.

"Do you always have to be such a downer?"

Aurora couldn't really fathom it. She was still taking a moment to process it all. It hurt her a little to think that she was only here out of desperation, but...even if he was so desperate...why them? Why would he choose them-a simple town girl, a prodigy (well, that she could understand), a farm boy, and a formerly jailbound fanus girl?

What made them so special?

Why was _she_ special?

Was she even anything special to begin with...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all those who read team Hell! I really appreciate it I promise it won't take as long to get tge next chapter out! Have a good day!


End file.
